Alternate Ending
by Lady Fluorspar
Summary: I really disliked how they made Hans the made guy. It seemed like they changed their minds midway and I didn't find it believable. here's how I would like things to happen. Ps I also left out Olaf since I felt his character was kinda useless.


"Hans, please kiss me." Anna begged.

"What?" he stammered

He always dreamed of a girl begging to be kissed, but not like this, shivering and miserable.

"Elsa struck my heart with ice and only an act of true love can thaw it, hurry!"

"Alright," Hans gulped.

He bent his head down and closed his eyes...

"Ow!" They bumped noses

"Sorry!" He said quickly and turned his face slightly to the right and tried again.

He awkwardly mashed his lips into hers and counted to 10, the optimal time for a passionate kiss, according to one of his brothers.

They broke free and gulped for air.

"Well, did it work?" Hans asked anxiously

"I-I don't think so," Anna said sadly. "I don't feel any different."

Hans bowed his head in shame. "I think your sister is right, maybe, it takes longer than one day to find true love."

"True love..." Anna mused. "I don't know what else to do, Hans I'm scared, I don't want to die when the final memory Elsa has of me is walking away..."

"I might not be able to lift the spell, but I can help you make things right with Elsa, she's right downstairs!" He exclaimed, neglecting to mention the fact she was in the dungeons.

He scooped Anna into his arms, her body was so cold! and ran through the halls.

"Did it work?" he heard one of the servant call after him

"No, but I can't talk now!" he called back not breaking his stride.

He flew through the stairs two at a time, "Guards, open the door!" He panted.

"Ugh", they grunted, "the door's frozen shut!"

"Please hurry, this is urgent," Hans begged.

With a final heave, they pried the door open... revealing an empty cell and a shattered wall.

"Oh no." Hans whispered as he stared at the howling storm.

With Anna still in his arms he climbed over the rubble and squinted into the distance. Although he couldn't see Elsa, he saw her dainty footprints being quickly filled with snow.

He took a deep breath, and ran into the storm.

Meanwhile

Kristoff galloped back towards the castle at full speed, expertly jumping over fallen branches and narrowly avoiding being crushed by a falling ship.

Suddenly, a pale blue figure came into view.

He jumped off his reindeer and grabbed Elsa by the wrist.

"Hey little lady, where do you think you're going?" He growled

"Let me go, I can't stay here, I can't let anyone else get hurt!" Elsa cried trying to break free, but Kristoff was too strong.

"Listen, I don't know what happened with you and Anna at your ice palace but she ended up getting struck in the heart by your magic, and you just wanna run away?"

"Oh no," Elsa gasped. "I didn't know." she collapsed in despair

"The trolls said that only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart so Anna's at the castle with Hans. I don't know about you, but I don't really think a guy she just met counts as true love."

"I must go, maybe if I go far enough, the magic will leave with me," Elsa murmured, rising with determination

"Oh no you don't!" Kristoff grabbed her again. "Running away never solves anything!"

"What do you know?" Elsa exclaimed angrily

"Listen, I know about your powers. Thirteen years ago, I saw your parents come to the trolls for help. Your father was carrying Anna in his arms so I didn't get a good look at her, but I remember you. You were so frightened. You still are. Pabbie told you that fear only makes it worse, why haven't you realized it?"

"I-I can't let go of it." Elsa said turning away in shame. "I'm terrified of hurting Anna again... But in the end it was my fear that caused me to strike her... A look of clarity crossed her face. If I do the opposite, if I have courage, maybe I could reverse things!"

"There's no time to lose!" Kristoff shouted, he threw her onto Sven's back and climbed on. "Let's go!"

They took off towards the castle, and pretty soon they saw Hans, carrying Anna in his arms while trying to shield her from the wind and snow.

"Anna!" Elsa cried jumping off.

Hans gently passed her to her sister's arms.

"Elsa, is that you?" Anna asked dreamily, her hair completely white.

"Yes, Anna I'm so sorry! This is all my fault." Elsa sobbed.

"Elsa, I just want to say, I'm sorry for walking away from you when you needed someone the most. I of all people should know what it's like when someone you love slams the door on you."

And with that, snowflakes overtook her face and Anna turned completely to ice.

"No!" Elsa sobbed. "Anna, I'm sorry for shutting you out, I only did it because I love you."

Hans bowed his head sadly and Kristoff took off his hat in respect.

Elsa closed her eyes and a tear landed on Anna's frozen face. Where that tear fell, it melted the ice revealing her freckled skin. Slowly, the rest of the ice melted.

"Elsa?" Anna reached out and wiped a tear from her sister's face.

"Wha-" Elsa gasped.

"An act of true love," Hans murmured.

"Sisterly love, constituted the act of true love that thawed Anna's frozen heart," Kristoff exclaimed.

Elsa hugged Anna tightly. "I'm so glad you're alive! And I think I finally found the way to control my power."

She stood up and raised her arms above her head. A warm feeling she hadn't experienced in years spread from her chest all over her body from her head down to her toes. Love.

Suddenly, the snow stopped, then the sea started to melt. The ship they were standing on moaned and started to rise out of the ice. The warm sun appeared and in no time at all summer had returned to Arendell. The four of them and Sven gazed up at the beautiful summer sky in amazement.

Conclusion:

Elsa expected that it would take a lot of work to regain their trust, but the people of Arendell welcomed the return of their Queen, the daughter of rulers that had taken care of them and they trusted.

The Duke of Weselton was escorted out of Arendell kicking and screaming, especially when Elsa ripped up their trade agreement and told him that all ties with Weselton were now cut.

"Hans," Anna said. "I need to speak with you about something."

"Yes?" he nodded.

"I think its best if we break up our engagement. Not permanently," she said hastily seeing is face fall.

"But back at the castle, I think we both realized that it takes more than a day to develop true love. I guess what I'm saying is,"she smiled and stuck out her hand awkwardly

"can we be friends, and work on our relationship along the way?"

"I'll like that, I'll like that a lot," he smiled, clasping her hand in both of his and shaking vigorously. "Say, I'll be heading back to the Southern Isles soon, would you like to take a trip there? "He clasped his arm around her and starting walking while he described his Kingdom "I can show you around, and you can meet my 12 brothers, and I'm sure my mother would adore you and of course you should definitely try the seafood..."

"Yes!" She laughed at his goofy enthusiasm. "I always wanted to go travelling. I just need to take care of something first..."

"Come on," Anna said excitedly, leading a blindfolded Kristoff.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head as he bumped into a lightpost.

"Sorry," she giggled. "There! Do you like it? Oh right," she whipped off his blindfold.

He gasped. "Wow I-I really can't accept this" he said staring at the state-of-the-art sled in front of him, already harnessed to Sven who was wearing a medal.

"You have to, Queen's orders!" Anna clapped her hands excitedly.

"That's right," Elsa said appearing next to him. "Anna told me about everything you did for her. And I, actually all of Arendell will like to thank you by making you the official Ice Master and Deliverer." She said with a smile.

"Aw, that's not even a thing," Kristoff said.

"It is now," both sisters said in unison. "Jinx!" They all laughed

Elsa stood in the middle of the palace court which she had made public. She wore her hair lose in a braid, but also her crown. She wore one of her regal dresses, but slit up both sides and tights underneath. She had no need for gloves. Everybody was looking at her.

"Do the magic!" someone called

Elsa raised her arms and snow began to fall. She stamped her foot and an ice rink appeared under everybody's feel. She waved her hands and ice-blades appeared on everybody's feet.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't really skate," Anna said wobbling around.

Everybody cheered, and Elsa looked around at the smiling faces surrounding her. She couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time.

"From now on, the gates will always be open!"


End file.
